Talk:Mass Effect (film)
I got a funny feeling about this so called Mass Effect movie. :( Shadowhawk27 21:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Maintain that feeling kid, because if you do and if you express , and if every mass effect fan expresses it then it would go a long way to setting the project on the right path, why do you think garrus and tali romances were added to the second game? express it as often as possible, at the very least the movie would be good because you expected a terrible movie and got a mediocore one, that happens all the time ralok 21:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I know every movies that were based on games never turned out so well. (Example: BloodRayne, Alone in the Dark, Far Cry, Max Payne, Doom, Ect) Shadowhawk27 22:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Most of those video game movies had a serious flaw in the production, that flaw being that the creators of the movie obviously never touched the video game they were making a movie for, and probably not any video game of any type ever, bioware has built itself solely on telling good stories, they basically built the storytelling pillar in video games transforming stories from something that just happens to the meat and potatoes, do you think that they would allow their greatest work to be polluted storywise? it is odubtful on so many levels. But anyways still feel free to express your fears at every moment possible it can only help ralok 22:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well if this movie turns out to be a big fail (not saying it won't) bioware will get the biggest backlash mankind will ever known from the players and critics. Shadowhawk27 22:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :and then they would make up for it somehow, i dont know how, but knowing them they would make up for it. ralok 22:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) This film would only work in one of two ways (that's not saying a film like this won't flop): CGI animation, which is how Mass Effect is done, or hire big-name production crews and actors/actresses, not unknowns like what they are doing with The Last Airbender. Even then, the film almost has to seem as if wherever the audience wants to take it, the film should go in that direction, as though to mimic the numerous decisions that the player has to make in the game. Either that, or they go with the default Male Shepard's storyline in the games. One other thing: if the producers do decide to go live action.... (I'm not alone in this) Yvonne Strahovski should reprise her role as Miranda (if based on ME2). H-Man Havoc 23:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) In fact, as many of the original actors as possible should reprise their roles for authenticity: Keith David as Capt. Anderson, Marina Sirtis as Benezia, Seth Green as Joker (definitely), and Tricia Helfer as EDI, just to name a few. H-Man Havoc 23:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : There is nothing wrong with no name actors, that mentality is very poor, plus your comment seems to indicate that you have already made judgements on the last airbender movie, thats not cool bro. AND i will repeat it as often as possible, this movie cannot possibly work if it tries to play the plot of the first game, if you play the plot straight through the game is at the very least five hours long, it is to damn long to adapt into a movie without breaking the continuity. A story that takes place in the mass effect universe, with possible cameos by mass effect characters, this is the only way to do this movie. And hasa video game movie ever been in full cgi, why would that even be something to bring up? as much as i hate to admit it fully cgi movies dont really hold status in the movie industry because it is often viewed as being cheap and gimicky, so i have little doubt that there will be at least one scene with live actors in the movie. ralok 00:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah that's what im afraid of... The actors who play the roles may or may not be the ones we know off. Not only that the filmmakers should not be contemptuous of the material and not lack the talent to do it justice. Shadowhawk27 00:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) not all voice actors are compatible with the physical appearence of the people they voice, i suppose alien characters would work, and maybe seth green, but thatsall i can think of ralok 00:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well i've said all there is to say about mass effect movie, the rest is up to fate itself....Shadowhawk27 00:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC)